Familia
by Helena Dax
Summary: La tranquila vida de Andromeda y Teddy se ve alterada cuando el pequeño sufre su primera transformación. VIÑETA


**NdA: **Todos los personajes del fic pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y no obtengo beneficio económico alguno con esta historia.

**Familia**

Andrómeda está leyendo un libro tranquilamente en la sala de estar cuando unos gritos desgarradores de Teddy llamándola la hacen levantarse de un golpe y correr a la habitación de su nieto con la varita en mano. Piensa en mortífagos y está lista para morir defendiendo a la única familia que le queda.

Pero cuando entra en la habitación y ve lo que está pasando, habría dado su vida por que hubieran sido los mortífagos.

-Teddy… -dice, sin aliento-. Oh, Teddy…

-¡ME DUELE! ¡ABUELA!

Intenta decir algo más, pero sólo le sale un gruñido. Teddy se retuerce en la cama, débilmente iluminado por la luz de la luna llena, que entra por la ventana. Sus dientes se han convertido en colmillos afilados y sus manos y pies se están alargando de manera antinatural, su cuerpo se está cubriendo de un vello negro con un matiz azulado.

Su nieto, su tesoro, ha heredado la maldición de su padre y se está convirtiendo en un hombre-lobo.

Andrómeda había pensado que no ocurriría y no ha tomado medidas, pero reacciona rápido. Convierte el cristal de la ventana en piedra y luego hace desaparecer todos los muebles excepto la cama. Después sale corriendo de la habitación, cierra la puerta tras de sí y la sella también, de modo que Teddy no pueda atravesarla, ni siquiera con la fuerza del lobo tras él.

Con un sollozo atascado en su garganta, Andrómeda se deja caer al otro lado de la puerta y pasa la noche oyendo aullar a su nieto.

* * *

Cuando amanece, Andrómeda se pone en pie, respira hondo, se prepara para lo peor y abre la puerta. Teddy está tirado en un rincón, desnudo, lleno de arañazos y de sangre. Los restos de colchón y de la madera de la cama están esparcidos por toda la habitación. Mientras las lágrimas ruedan por sus mejillas, Andrómeda levanta a su nieto, lo lleva a su propia cama y allí lo limpia y lo cura, sabiendo que nunca podrá sanarlo del todo.

-Perdón –es la primera palabra que dice Teddy al despertar, horas después.

Andrómeda le acaricia la mejilla.

-No es culpa tuya, cariño… No es culpa tuya…

* * *

Andrómeda se lo cuenta a Harry, que palidece y parece también a punto de llorar. Después, se va a hablar un rato con su ahijado.

Compran la poción, ideada por Damocles Belby, que al menos eliminará la sed de sangre de Teddy cuando se transforme. Van a registrarlo al Ministerio.

-No dejaré que nadie le haga daño nunca, Andrómeda –jura Harry.

Y ella asiente, aliviada al ver que su hija y su marido eligieron al mejor padrino para Teddy que podían escoger.

* * *

Teddy no es peligroso. La siguiente luna llena, llora de miedo y grita de dolor, pero cuando se convierte en lobo, un lobezno aún en realidad, Andrómeda sigue a su lado. Ella le indica que le acompañe al salón y se sienta en un sillón. Teddy lo hace a su lado y apoya la cabeza en su regazo. Andrómeda le acaricia suavemente la cabeza, detrás de las orejas.

Pero Teddy sólo tiene siete años. No entiende qué le pasa. Está asustado. Cuando la luna empieza a crecer, sigue su avance inmisericorde desde la ventana. Ha dejado de reírse.

-No quiero ser un monstruo –llora un día.

-Tú no eres ningún monstruo. Tu padre también era un hombre-lobo y era un gran hombre, un buen hombre. Y tú también lo serás.

La única objeción que Andrómeda le había puesto al matrimonio de su hija con Lupin era precisamente ese, el temor a que sus hijos estuvieran también condenados a la licantropía. Tonks, siempre una cabeza de chorlito, había dicho que, si lo eran, se irían a vagabundear por ahí con su padre y que no veía cuál era el problema.

Bien, pues ahí estaba el problema. Teddy era un hombre-lobo y estaba solo.

-Si por lo menos pudiera estar con él…

Andrómeda sabe que su primo Sirius, James Potter y el traidor Pettigrew se convirtieron en Animagos sólo para poder acompañar a su amigo Remus durante sus transformaciones. Lamentablemente, ella no tiene esa habilidad. Intentó conseguirlo de joven y no lo consiguió. Lo intenta ahora y tampoco lo consigue.

Y Teddy sigue asustado.

* * *

Unos meses después, una noche de luna llena, Teddy corre por el campo con toda la velocidad que le permiten sus largas, aunque un tanto torpes, patas. Ha olido el rastro de un zorro, y aunque no quiere comérselo, el juego de rastrear y perseguir le entusiasma.

Junto a él corre una loba adulta de aspecto poderoso. Con poco más de cincuenta años, está en la flor de la vida en términos mágicos y, por lo tanto, también se convierte en una loba en la flor de la vida. Le gusta la sensación de la hierba húmeda bajo sus patas, y el aire nocturno, y ver los olores.

Cuando ve que Teddy ya se está cansando de perseguir al zorro, le da un golpe con el hocico en el costado y lo hace caer dando una voltereta. Su nieto se incorpora de un salto ágil y se tira hacia ella. Los dos ruedan por el suelo, intercambiando mordiscos cariñosos y lametones. Después se miran, meneando las colas, y siguen corriendo bajo la luz de la luna.

Harry se puso histérico cuando oyó lo que Andrómeda había hecho. Y la transformación duele, vaya sí duele.

Pero cuando oye a Teddy reírse de nuevo, nada de eso importa.

**Fin.**


End file.
